


The Picture of You and I

by CharlotteValentine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, nozoeli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteValentine/pseuds/CharlotteValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story after Nozomi and Eli graduated from High-School and about to live in a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Nozomi) To The New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the upgraded version of my Fan Fiction that i posted in Fan Fiction.net! I'm fixing it again on my own, but editor was Crimson! Thank to her and wish her a good luck with her study! The POV will switch between Nozomi and Eli, I will tell who is talking in the Chapter title!

Today is my first time moving in to the new apartment, it may be no longer close to the Shrine, but I have decided to start a new life. Not because I don't want to be reminded with how much happiness I've got in it, it's just that it's always good to get an entirely new place to live, right?

Well, I shouldn't say this is an entirely new place. This is still the very same country. I'm always be the happiest to be here! Or so I tell to myself.

Being happy is fine, but we should stop living in the past. The truth is, everyone is growing up and they will always do it without waiting for anyone else.

Anyhow!

Maybe it's a wrong idea to agree with my long-time crush, she is not even helping me to move in to my new apartment now.

Or perhaps it was my fault to not say yes to her last time. I totally remember when she asked me if I wanted to accompany her for picking out the new apartment. Now she might not know where I might be living. She is never be good in guessing! The only right guess she did is when she is guessing my grade in biology test. Seriously, that girl is such a tease at times.

Does that matter though? We're in a different classroom now, obviously because we picked a different path from each other as well. I took a study in media and photography while she took a study in Fashion Design, more importantly; I think she applied for different university than I. Who wanted to be in an overpriced university these days? Certificate is great, but it won't guarantee you to get an actual job in the future. You're not the only person who is capable of doing whatsoever thing you can do. 

Though, I believe it was my fault too for proposing the idea to take a gamble and pick a university of our choice.

That's stupid. I should've just said where I wanted to go.

Back to what I've been doing,

I'm moving the boxes by myself. I have plenty of strength to use here—thanks to the daily hellish practice as an Idol. From the biggest to the smallest, I lift them up on my own. Moving the furniture is the most troublesome thing to do when moving out, but at least I can do it, since it's not that heavy anyway. Perhaps I can qualify myself as a strong girl who can take care of her own burden and solve her problem.

Except, the only problem here was since my breasts were too big and I can't even pass through the single door when I carry them on my arm. I have to find a way to somehow get the thing inside, like holding it vertically above my head and walk like a crab? That should do it.

Then the next thing on the list was to unpack the boxes and set them up in the room. That will take a while, but I should be able to do it myself. I wish I had magic to help me set up this place. I don't mind if it has to be dark magic, not like anyone would care what I use to get my stuff in.

Now that we brought up this topic about magic, if I could do dark magic—I certainly will try to hex her! Yep, her! Ayase Eli! Or I should say my dear Ericchi! I would want to make her hold me close, kiss me, then, hug me and then-... Arrhhhh...!! I shouldn't think like that! What are you thinking, perverted brain!

This is all her fault for being so hot and so charming, I wish I never saw her, I wish I never knew her!

But…

If I have never seen her or getting to know her.

What's a beautiful girl for my eyes?

This is so frustrating, the time when you know you're interested in such a relationship, it's also almost impossible to make it happen.

Ericchi is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. If there's a way for me to kiss her without having to make her remember such events, then I would go ahead and eat her up right away. Wait, is that even the right way to kiss someone?

I'm not interested in her just because she is blonde or because she has such a perfect beautiful blue sapphire eyes, that's just a very little part of it. She also has such a gentle and warming voice—it's like she was born to sing! I have heard her using her sexy voice in a few songs of her mini-unit, Cutie Panther especially. That one part where she whisper like : _Where are you? There's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running!_  

Aaaaaahhhh!! I'm screaming from remembering how her voice is like! That song is certainly right! I can't be free from her. My heart is all on her! I wish I could really hear her whisper sweetly into my ear. The only words I could recall when she talk close to my ear are:

_Harasho! Did you buy a new earring, Nozomi?_

_Ah, Nozomi, your ear looks red, did something happen this morning?_

_There's a mosquito bite on your ear, how cute!_

And that's about it.

She is such a dork and so dull. She is supposed to be someone who is able to do the most romantic things ever, since she likes watching romance movies. Actually, maybe not really. Most romantic stories are so cheesy, even cheesier than a Chicago Pizza with extra cheese. I always doubt the quality of the romance movies she watches anyway. The times when she cried for a small thing, even, the minor of the minor detail of the story, she always sobs so loudly and muttered some word that I can't grasp. She realize feelings between characters in the movie, but...

 

Does she even know that after all this time; I wanted to be her precious girlfriend? Does she even swing that way?

Arggh…

This is so frustrating.

Hmm... Did I say that before?

Either way! I'll say it again!

Arghh! I'm so frustrated!

Her orientation is vague, too vague for me. Most of her romance movies are always between a man and woman, but she always appreciates the woman's beauty instead of the man's masculine posture. That might be a hint that she swings that way, but then, what if she appreciates them because she want to be like them?

I can't possibly take the risk of misinterpreting it!

That's why I decided to just pretend like nothing special is happening between us. She–is my best friend and I'm—not her girlfriend!

Sigh....

Let's just put that aside now, I need to keep working on my room—without her in my head. I don't want to strain an ankle or elbow just because I kept thinking about her and not paying any attention to everything around me. 

* * *

 

About a few hours passed,

I finished my room–perfectly and nicely! Some things were just randomly placed because I was too lazy to think of the perfect aesthetic. Who cares about that if I'm to be living alone in it?

From now on, I have to work with a computer, a professional camera, a few lenses, a hard disk, and a few other tools such as tripod, monopod, and a few portable artificial lamps. I can't believe I decided to buy them…I should've just said that I will rent them from the university. Now I have less space in my room and I probably will hit some objects from now and then.

I kind of regret picking the medium sized room. On the good side, less monthly rent fees and easier for me to reach the things I need. Sometimes I get too lazy and decide to drag myself around the floor instead of walking like how normal people usually work. Being normal is overrated.

Perhaps I should try to see for who is living next to me, may he or she be bothered by my abnormality and decided to report my act of laziness to a priest since it may look like a paranormal activity. 

Not now though. I've placed my head above the floor, feet on a small box and a fluffy—not so clean blanket next to me. I'm just going to sleep like this. Who cares about hygiene, the bathroom door is too far for me to reach. Two meters is too far. I don't want to drag myself there. I don't even want to take off my clothes. and I don't even want to turn on the shower and pour the probably fresh water to my body and I probably will be too lazy to wear any clothes after. 

I'm just going to lay here and start day dreaming.There are a lot of times where I could've stolen a kiss from everyone in µ's. Not that I never stole from anyone. I did steal it once and it was great. Ericchi is such a heavy sleeper, can you believe that? She was so tender, warm and smelled really good even though she was sweating like a pig that night.

I wonder if the weather was still too hot for her.

But I couldn't blame her. She is an Artic person, like a penguin or maybe a polar bear? How about a walrus? What about a mammoth?

Nah—she is neither. Despite her icy eyes, she is always be that person who makes people around her feel hot even in the coldest winter. I think I can stay outside naked as long as I'm around her. 

Ok, maybe not.

She probably will scold me for going around naked.

I turn my head to the door. Perfectly closed and locked with the key hanging. Then to the clock— it's about ten o'clock. I could use some sleep, but maybe not!

It's time for me to test the internet connection!

Seriously, who doesn't like having internet? They must have never see a beautiful thing like—the sexy blonde who only knows how to post her pictures and get comments from random people. Her pale white skin, her freezing glance that strangely makes people feel burned, her sweet smile, and her majestic body posture. Those are too attractive to ignore!

Does she even read those comment though? I bet she doesn't. That will be too much for her. She just posts pictures with caption like:

_Good morning! I'm preparing food for my dear sister!_

Then people will go like,

_Nice Apron! Will you be my sister too?_

Hah—yeah, like you will ever touch her.

_I like a woman who knows how to cook! ._

You're creepy. No one wants you, stupid guy. Do you even lift?

_Ayase, are you a single?_

Nope, she is NOT a single, she is not even a banana—only yellows.

Seriously, these people's comments make me feel sick. I never really read their gross comments, just focus on the beautiful girl in the picture, with her apron and her blue eyes staring at the camera. It feels like she is looking at me so deeply. I'm drowning myself the the depth of her gaze now!

Hmmm…

Ericchi… my love!

Sometimes I regret teaching you how to use such things in the internet. You have posted over a hundred pictures of yourself, some are pictures of me and you, but you only told them that I'm your best friend.

I wish—one day, you will post a picture of me and you, being so close to each other and then say,

_This is me and my girlfriend._

How I really want that to happen. But I know it never will.

I've made this distance on my own—because I don't want to be painfully waiting for you to make it happen.

I couldn't tell you, because you are the stars and I'm probably only a-...

Hmm….

A frog?

Nope…

I'll go with….

A Raccoon Dog!

It's chubby and fluffy like me.

They're also cute and adorable!

Hehe, I'm not that bad so I deserve something cute!

I have good assets—breast check, it's big and still jiggling perfectly! I have Nice and pretty hair—not now, after I take a bath maybe, it's too oily right now, I might be able to cook an egg with it. I have nice skin—again, not now, too much dirt sticking, would  a mini-sand—or dirt-castle be built from it. Lastly I have a good looking face—I'm cute and mature at the same time.

Why is Ericchi not after me yet?

That's the big question, isn't it?

Actually, not really a big question.

Again, I don't even know if she is swinging the same way and I don't even try to ask her. I always made a distance from that topic instead!

Yup, I'm weird like that.

Or maybe just stupid—and overly dramatic.

To be real— If I really want her, I should start trying. It will be hard, it will be very risky. The chances of me getting brushed off is at about 80% and maybe she might laugh it off, thinking that I was joking then there will be so much awkwardness happen.

That will be a real shame–I totally will feel like sticking my face in the mud if that happened. Just like how Nikochi sticks lemon in her eyes. Wait, are those lemons? Did someone actually place lemons on their eyes for facial purpose? I doubt that's a lemon! It must be something else. Also, what are those green stuff on her face? Moss? Porridge? Cream?

Now that I mention it—I should go look at that little thing's page too.

She mostly posts about her family, and plenty pictures of her. Thanks to the idol business in our high school, she could get some fans—which mostly are kids or older man who likes to prey on kids. It's scary looking at her page at times. I wish I could remove those old men for good, Nikochi needs more love from honest people, not just perverts looking for kids to maul.

Lately though, she has been getting more honest comments from someone here. Well, the name is pretty obvious:

 _NishikiNoTomato_  and  _Rin-Ring-A-Bell._  Then a few people are starting to show up to support their opinion. I'm happy for her.

Then there is this— _Kayo-chan_ , who almost never posts a thing but favorites other's posts a lot—even to Nikochi.

Such good pals. I'm jealous they can be so close with each other like a bunch or soulmates.

Not that I'm not close with that specific someone—it's just that I hate being stuck in the best-friendzone. I wish I could advance, but how?

Maybe like:  _Hey! Ericchi! Let's date!_

No way that's just a no-no.

Or maybe like:  _Yooooooo…! Ericchiiii...!!I love you! let's make love now._

If i do that—I will only earn myself a hard smack on the head, with her hand or her shoe.

And she probably will take that as a joke and laugh it off before she make some lame joke to respond.

I need to somehow, get both of us in the mood, then confess, and then we…

Kiss...

Then....

Poof! We take a picture together and start announcing our wedding date.

Hmm… Will that be too fast to think about wedding?

I'm sure that's the case.

But—oh! Maybe! Just… a maybe, I should try using an anonymous message.

I have an account that I used a while back— just for fortune telling. I've not updated anything there lately since I've been occupied with something else, but now that I have the need to use it.

Hmmm…

Let's see here…

Hmm….

I don't know how to start it.

Maybe I should try poking her with my real account first. I need to know if she reads the comments, since she never replies any of them.

So…

Let's try this…

_Ericchi, I want to show you my tits…!_

No-no! That will be too vulgar, she will smack me if I say that!

Oh! Maybe this!

_Ericchi! You have big boobs! You should let me squeeze it!_

Enter.

Ha—that should do it.

I wonder what she will say about that.

 


	2. (Eli) In A New Start

There was a time when I've been so busy with my work, I wanted to take a break and basically throw everything away. Take off my clothes and just lay down on the floor—the dirty floor that I really need to clean somehow. It's going to be tiring to clean up, but I really need to do it.

I just moved in to my newest apartment, far away from my previous place and also far away from Alisa. I don't know how I will manage live here, but I'm sure I'll do things badly when it's dark. I've brought a few night lamps with me to keep the light around me. Hopefully, those will help me enough to get through the night.

I really hate it when it's dark. Can't even see my feet on the ground and I might slip somehow. Even where there can't possibly be anything to make me slip anyway.

Putting that fear aside. The new apartment I rented only have vacant medium sized room, it's pretty decent I say. Indoor bathroom and most importantly, there's a balcony for me, it's a great place to relax! The price of rent is reasonable and it has a lot of decent food around the area. Not to forget about the street snacks! I bet I'll drool for one soon as my eyes meet _that one street snack_ in the day light!

I decided to go to the balcony and lean on the fence. The night sky surely is beautiful and bright, just as pretty as my dearest Nozomi, the goddess for my life.

Yup.

I've been always-always truly be in love with her.

She has such a beautiful purple hair, those green eyes of her—hmm… who doesn't like that romantic gaze that she gives out? Just look at my phone wallpaper! I'm so charmed by just a picture of her face smiling at me—or the camera. 

She also has a decent size of breast—great for a pillow. I mean, to be…hugged…

I really want to hug her—and it's hard for me to do so. I don't want to look like I'm perverting over her, because, such a beauty of a shrine maiden should be protected.

Or so I'm telling myself.

Whenever I look at her, I always have this urge to tell her that I've been madly in love with her. I'm very sure that she will just laugh at me and start joking about it if i told her. She is such a tease and I don't want to let her to take that as her joke material. She might not be serious about it— But I really am serious about it.

I really want to have her as my girlfriend.

Anyway! This morning, I posted a picture of me and Alisa eating breakfast on my page—I still have my apron on there. Reading the comments from people who followed me, I come up to a conclusion that everyone likes my apron!

They will never know that I took the picture yesterday. Because today—I've been working on my room and it's very-very tiring. Maybe I was just thinking too much at some point and wasted my energy there. I should've known that I would probably mess this room up later. Every single time I got so tired, I always get super lazy and started to not care about anything around me. Maybe, if I got myself a part-time job, I can always purchase a cat to stop me from feeling lonely?

Ah–now that I mention about the future, I doubt I'll make any new friends here. It's hard to move on—and it's hard to let go of things so easily. I believe there will be no one as good as Nozomi. Even if there is anyone— I will try to pretend that Nozomi is still the best. That's what we call loyalty, right?

Though, to thinking about it again, if I really want to keep her as my first priority in life—why did I agree to the idea of gambling our university choice?

We both graduated with decent grades. We can go anywhere we like. I decided to pick a university that is far from where we were—because-....

Sigh....

Because I just think that it's better to take in a new environment, I haven't explored this country as much as the others anyway—or Nozomi. Is that truly my reason? Perhaps I'm just a loser who want to run away from my own feeling. Nozomi always knew that part of me and until now, even though it appears to me that she knows about my feeling, I still don't want to admit it. Then, this is just a maybe....

Maybe she knows and decided to pretend to not know because she doesn't want to hurt me? 

Seriously though, that girl surely knows a lot of thing. I wish I can be as good as her. She is like a goddess and I'm-…

Hmm….

What am I here?

A Fox?

Yep,

I probably am a fox!

I'll keep digging the ground to hide.

I'm such a sneaky coward.

No wonder there aren't many people like me for who I am. They probably will just skin me and hang me around their collar or gutting my inside and display me within a glass box.

Enough with the brooding time,

I should take a look at what I have in my page today.

You know, I've been posting a lot of pictures so that Nozomi knows my  photography skill growth. I was really bad at taking pictures—and I believe I'm still really bad at it. I don't even know how to adjust focus with my phone. Most pictures that look good and posted are just some lucky shots.

Though lately, I started to doubt that Nozomi even checks my page, the last thing I know from her is that she went to moved out to another apartment—said to be somewhere far from her old one and she also said that she wanted to start a whole new life. She doesn't want me to come to at least help her with the moving.

I wonder why.

Either way—I was really sad when she said it, but what can I do? She is seeking for the best of her life. I can't possibly hold her down because.

Well…

I love her.

I don't want her to hold back for me.

I must let her pick her own path.

Maybe one day–she will be married to a worthy person and live happily ever after, just like how every princess in the story is.

Though to be honest,

If there's a way for me to own her,

I wouldn't treat her like a princess.

I'll treat her like my Goddess! I'll worship her everyday and offer my soul if I needed to!

But—Eh, that's what every creeper says anyway. Just look at those disgusting men commenting on my pictures. It hurts my eyes to read it. I wish I could feed them to the lion, or throw them to a snake pit and watch them poisoned to death.

Maybe I should start declaring myself as someone who only loves the same gender.

What if Nozomi laughs at me for that though?

I can totally imagine her say something like,

_Ericchi, you swing that way? What a surprise! I should help you to announce this to the whole world!_

I don't even know and will never know how to respond to that kind of teasing.

sigh...

I wish, I could talk to someone who knows how to make sense—like Umi. She might be a little dull at times but at least there will always be Kotori next to her. Helping her to understand the situation or perhaps a Honoka to mess up the topic and give me more trouble than a solution. Hehe, for some reason though, perhaps the only word I get from Umi when I confessed my love to Nozomi is : _Shameless! You are Shameless!!_

Not that I complain, sometimes it's fun to have that kind of thing in life. I'm jealous that they can be so understanding with each other. I wish I could be like that with Nozomi.

Funny thing is that they're all younger than us.

Yet they're a lot more mature than us.

Or so I think.

I still fight over something pointless with Nozomi.

Just like the time when we bought parfaits, she stole my chocolate bar and then refused to share her ice cream in exchange. What does she expect from a chocolate bar? If I attempt to bite that one—I will totally kiss her instead and it's going to be super dangerous for me!

She will know that I'm in love with her!

The chances of her brushing me off is like, what…? 99.99%?

There's no way of her to accept me. I'm just a best friend for her and nothing else.

That's sad of me, huh?

Ah well...

Let's start looking at these over nine-hundred notifications. Seriously, how many people in this world knows about me and trying so hard to get to know me?

I can only belong to my sweet heart, Nozomi and that's if she ever wants to be mine too.

Hmmm…

There are new comments everywhere, new creepers, new messages from a random person, spam messages, then-…

Hmmm!? I see a familiar icon here!

'Non-Chan' it says.

What comment did she leave here?

_Ericchi… you have big boobs! You should let me squeeze it!_

Oh darn it, didn't you do that already?

That hurt, you know! Silly girl.

It's not that I mind if you do that again. I could use some touches from you.

No-no! I can't let her know about that guilty pleasure!

How should I reply that?

Maybe this:

_You did._

Enter.

Done.

Speaking of which,

I wonder why Nozomi has never posted a picture of herself while she, in fact, often made an appearance in my photo album. She is beautiful, why does she never realize that?

To think about it too— Nozomi, I wish there was a way for you to realize that whenever we took a picture together, I really wanted you to hug me passionately, or kiss me like we were lovers.

Well, I can do that first.

But it will be too embarrassing if she refuses.

So...

Yeah…

No…

Now I just wish you knew that I really want to have you, Nozomi. I want to show off to the world that you are mine and I belong to you! I really want to do all the romantic things in the romance movies and I really-really-really want to somehow marry you! Even if we have to move to far away from our comfort zone.

But then again…

Sigh…

Let's just…

Take a bath, study for a bit, and prepare all the things for my first day of university.

I hope it will be fun without her presence in my vision.

 


	3. (Nozomi) To See The Future

It wasn't long from my first day of university, a lot of things happened—and they're all so boring. Either it's just me who still can't get over the fact that I'm not in the same university as her or, well… it's just… really…disappointing. Even though there are a lot of blondes in this school—no one can compare to her beauty. Ericchi is too perfect to exist.

Or maybe it's because I'm biased by my feelings towards her, which probably is the truth here.

What can I say? We've been friends for like, almost forever?

Ok, I lied.

It's not that long.

We just met in high-school. Then somehow I fell in love and then I called upon her on that stairs, then, Bam! I fell deeper in love as she glare at me with those cold icy blue eyes. She is still looking at me the same way like before, except her lips curved to a warm smile. Sometime I thought she is forced to do it, though, it may not be the case here since, perhaps, she had a cultural shock back then? I heard Russian don't smile to each other at a random time.

Did I force her to like me too much?

I hope not.

Ericchi is a really kind person. Totally nothing like me.

I'm doing things because I don't want to feel lonely. I want to have a lot of friends and I want to understand each of them. It's all because I have a selfish desire, and without me realizing—I think I have forced people too much.

But at least we got through those years as idols. Who knew it had some benefits. I got plenty of fans crowding my page—asking for fortune telling and some are-...

Well…

Creeps…

I'm going to ignore them. The more you try to respond to them, the more they are trying to reach you, because they know you bat your eyes to them.

Living as an idol or an ex-idol is not that easy. Maybe it's true that they see us as an ordinary girl who walks around, playing stuff with friends and doing cute things.

But that wasn't really the case.

I have to say that thanks to our Principal we were able to get through those years without having to take care of the merchandise or other whatever serious business and thanks to Honoka for the idea too that the school was getting more funds from the sale of our records.

I can't imagine myself having to take care of that kind of business. Student, idol, and a business girl, I wonder who could do so many things at once? They must be either a genius or just someone like Nikochi who basically would scream out something like:  _screw schools—I'll just be an idol. Who the heck needs this much education anyway?_

But at least Nikochi has something she is passionate about—unlike me who is so close to saying something like:

_Screw everything; all I want is to take a really long nap until Ericchi kiss me to a dreamland._

Wait, is it right to say that? I only want to say that I don't want to do anything else than that.

Not that I can actually say that either. I have something I'm passionate about as well.

Like, Photography.

I really love taking pictures—even learned a few basics on my own. But I want to give more depth to my knowledge, that's why I took this study. Though when I searched through the list of study in all the available university, I realized that it might not be wise for me to learn only about photography, I have to learn about how to advertise as well.

This is not about how I will have fun with what I'm doing; this is about how I will survive in my future. I can't possibly magically be famous for my photography skill—there are a lot of people who knows how to do it. So what I need to do is to somehow be smart about it too.

Hmm...

This kind of thing, Ericchi should be able to do it better. She is somewhat gives everyone the aura of a business woman or something like that.

Ahh—now I wish I could marry her too. I bet she will do really well at making money.

Anyway,

I'm walking to the classroom right now. I'm wearing my thick jacket with fur on its collar; it's kind of cold today!

But, there should be nothing to expect as I reach my classroom…

Or so I think.

I decided to take the early morning classroom because I like to get things done quickly so I can be lazy the next hours until late night. Ericchi will probably take the classes in the afternoon since she is not quite an early bird. She probably will spend her mornings taking care of the house or something like that.

But anyway,

Where is my classroom again?

I totally forgot to check my schedule.

Urgh…! Why do I have to screw up with my first day of class, good thing I got up early and still can go to the administration desk to check it out.

I sighed at myself; I should've remembered where the administration room was too! I totally saw it before, in the first three days of the university introduction.

There's a saying,

A sudden thunder in the blue sky,

We never know what will happen next—so let's just take a gamble. After all, a frog in a well doesn't know the great sea, right?

There's nothing wrong with traveling around the school for a bit. Maybe I can sight something or someone that could become candy for my eyes and a breezing wind for my heart.

I mean—come on! Look at this place! It's so beautiful! The wooden pillar, the sparkling floor, and the flower garden that may have been well taken care of, then the view of people walking around the school in a relaxed pace.

This is still early morning after all!

Honestly, I hope they place some kind of a big sign or something. Sometimes my eyes aren't sharp enough to read and end up with losing my track.

It's not that I'm bad at this, I can do that but I often get distracted and forget where I'm actually going.

Good thing Ericchi doesn't know about this.

It will be embarrassing if she knew that I got lost in my very first day of class.

Hmm… I wonder what I can find this early in the morning.

Well—after I walked through the garden, I saw the bugs doing their usual hang out inside some of the flowers. Sometimes I feel like they are really lucky to be able to do that. They don't even need money or think about how to make it in the future, they just… eat…stuff…

Then crawling around their home or fly, then mate with just any opposite sex they meet and then… give birth, take care of them for a while, then die when they're old enough to answer the God's call.

Hmm…

I don't think I want to be like them now.

Thinking about it,

Insects aren't picky about who they mate with.

I am very picky and I am in love with the same gender.

Guess that's what makes humans and animals different.

But then again, there are some animals that are picky with whom they mate with.

Though, they will also change their mates in the future again after making enough babies.

Sheesh…

Animals…

Anyway,

I decided to go around—still looking for either the administration or anyone who might be able to help me. I should ask an officer or just… anyone that might know where the administration is!

Let's try to talk with that tall blonde woman!

Maybe she has decent looks, since her shoulders look somewhat fit and sexy! Really reminded me of someone specific!


	4. (Eli) In Looking For The New Future

I woke up a little too early today,

I was thinking to get here early since I might have to look for my class. I know the name of the classes and where it might be, thanks to the university orientation event, but I might have to test my memory again today. I should be in the second floor, right next to the today's photography and media classroom.

I decided to take the early morning classes because I like to get things done quickly so I can do more later. Nozomi will probably take the classes in afternoon or even at night since she is a lazy bum. She's probably going to spend her mornings dozing off or perhaps—if she is still going to the shrine, then that might be her daily morning activity.

I wonder if she will forget to look at where her classroom is. Somehow I get the feeling that she might actually do something like that— Silly girl.

As I keep walking through the hallway near the flower garden, with my new dark blue leather coat, dark turtleneck shirt, black slim trouser and boots. I started to feel like someone has been following me around.

So I decided to turn around to look at—…

"Nozomi….?"

"E-Erichi?!" She replied to me in surprise.

"Why are you following me?" I asked the stupidest question this morning.

"W-Why are you here?!"

"What kind of question is that? I'm obviously a student here!"

She averted her eyes,

"W-what I mean is, didn't you pick the afternoon classes?"

"Well—I thought you'd be the one who do it!" I replied. She seems so flustered, I wonder what's going on here, but at least now I know—we're actually going to the same university, even though we gambled on our choice.

"Aha—ha, well, I'm not always a lazy ass, you know. I'm an early bird who always gets the worms!"

"So, you're looking for worms right now? No wonder you are walking around the garden."

"Ericchi!" she pouted cutely at me.

Oh how I love that face. She is super cute, I'd like to see it longer!

"Now, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going to class right now?"

"O-Oh? Me? W-well…!" she kept batting her eyes around. Did someone forget where the classroom is?

"I—I'm going to the administration!"

"Huh? Alright, do you want me to accompany you?" I asked,

Then I saw her hint out a smile as she raised her eyebrow.

"Only if you miss me that much, I know you can't do a thing without me!" she replied.

"Alright, then I'm going to class now. Bye." I replied as I quickly started to leave,

"Aaa—Ericchi!" she grabbed my arms.

"What?"

"Uh…I change my mind, please accompany me!" she said.

"And, why is that…?"

"Actually—I... I've been feeling like someone is following me! It's scary!"

Someone following her? That can't be allowed! What does that someone want from her?!

"I see!" I replied surely.

"So, you will accompany me, right?"

"If that's the case, sure. Then let me lead the way! I'll make sure you're safe!" I said.

"Aahh—now that's my Ericchi!" she said happily.

My Ericchi….

Hmmm…

I love that…

I wish she could call me like that all the time…

But…

I shouldn't let her know that I like it;

"Well, the administration room is just a few meters away, so I don't mind! Besides, you will really have to report the stalker to the administration, hopefully they will send enough security to get the university fully secured." I said.

"Yup-yup– that's amazing, ex-student council president! Now please lead the way to the school administration!"

"Alright!" I replied her with all of my feeling put into that one word.

"Oh—but, can you wait outside later?"

"Why?"

"Eh—uhm... Because it will be troublesome if the stalker found out that we are reporting him!"

"Oh…"

"So you are there to watch out for him!"

"I see, then I'll wait outside."

* * *

 

For the past few minutes,

I waited for Nozomi to talk with the administration while I kept my eyes open and ready for anything suspicious. I swear—if there's anyone that's trying to harm my Nozomi—I mean, Goddess Nozomi, without the 'my' …for now. I surely will make them ascend to the heavens! Or actually! Down to hell since they're bad!

How dare they try to harm her!

She is my Goddess!

As long as they keep the lights on, I will never let them harm her in any way!

I probably will still do something when it's dark though.

Either way! Where's that stalker! Bring it on!

I'll beat them up!

Once again I turn my sight to the left—then to the right, then back to the left again—and to the right, then repeat, until I spotted something,

Something…

Reflecting the lights behind the locker…

That means-…!!

That means someone is behind that locker—with a camera!

That must be the stalker!

I tried to look around once again, and then slowly approached the locker.

Hmmm…

I can…

Totally hear someone breathing inside…

So I decided to open it and—

"Hey!" I shouted at a girl who quickly escaped as I opened the locker.

"You're not going anywhere!" I quickly run to catch up with her.

In the midst of my chase I heard Nozomi shouting at me…

"W-wait! Ericchi! Where are you going?!"

"Don't worry Nozomi! I'll catch this stalker for you!" I shouted back as I continued running after her.

Anyhow! I can't believe that girl is so fast and so quick even with running through obstacles! I don't mind passing through them but that's because I'm good at this….and I didn't even bring anything while she brought that big camera along with her.

I wonder if she is used to running around with that camera. Is she some kind of a journalist?

I wonder if Nozomi took the same path—I mean… _study_ … with her. She did say something about studying something that related to taking pictures. It could be creative advertising, it could be visual effect, it could be film, it could be media and photography, and it could be!

Hmm… just anything that can be related to taking pictures. I should ask her to be more specific next time.

But anyhow! I'm still chasing this girl!

The Clever and Cute Elichikia is going to be a hero today! Saving Nozomi from a stalker!

I'm expecting some kind of heroic moment which ended with a kiss on the cheek.

I think I'm blushing just from imagining it.

I mean!!

No… I shouldn't…

Focus! Elichika! Focus! Nozomi's kiss will come to you if you manage to do this!

Anddd…!

I dashed faster...!

Haaaaaah!

I got her!

Right?

I tried to look at my hands…

Both are grabbing onto the girl's leg.

I actually—got her!

Woohoo!

Kiss me Nozomi!

I turned around and saw Nozomi looking at me. She was breathing heavily from that one short run.

"Nozomi! I got her!" I said happily.

"Ericchi…." she called me with a whisper.

"This is your stalker, right?" I asked to confirm.

Nozomi remained quiet—she didn't look amazed though, is something wrong?

I tried to look at the girl again; she was quiet in place, with both hands that looked like she trying to protect something—probably her camera.

This… doesn't looks good.

I released the girl—perhaps, I went a little too far this time?

I remained quiet. Wondering what I should do now.

I tried to approach her,

Then, right before I could reach her shoulder….

She got up so quickly…

And kissed my cheek…

With a speed of light,

She captured a picture of her and me.

Oh no…

Nozomi will totally tease me about this!

I don't want her to do that!

This is extremely related to my precious secret!!


	5. (Nozomi) To Say The truth

Never before, have I felt like my heart slowly break as my head kept returning the vision of someone else kissing her.

_It was only on her cheek!_

I told myself.

_It was too random!_

I said again to myself.

That girl, is not a stalker of mine but hers. She said that she has been deeply in love with the student council president.

I couldn't blame her for trying to approach that girl in the beginning.

It was my fault to lie about what I actually wanted from the administration.

And if only I remembered where my class was this morning, I wouldn't have had to go through that kind of trouble as I met her.

Or perhaps,

It was a big mistake to meet her from the start.

No matter how much I tell myself. I want her to be mine and I want myself to be hers, I couldn't ignore the fact that the more I tried, the more I pushed her away from me, and the more I pushed myself away from her.

What an Idiot.

I want her to chase after me!

I want her to catch me!

I want her to give me a chance to kiss her!

And I want to have a picture of me and her in a romantic pose, even though it will end up getting deleted just like what happened to the picture that random girl took this morning.

I don't mind to have it temporary.

As long as I can see myself with her in such a passionate fashion.

Ah… I shouldn't think too much.

This afternoon, I promised her that I would take a walk and play around for a while before going back to my apartment. I'm totally not paying attention to the class. I don't even remember what we're studying today. I got too distracted with everything that happened this morning. That was too quick and too sudden. If I had to write that kind of story, it probably will only be printed in six pages or less.

This is no longer frustrating… This is depressing!

I should go to the clinic and buy an anti-depressant, or maybe a sleeping pill?

Or perhaps, since I'm probably close to being old enough for drinking, I want to go out, buy something and drink myself away from all the trouble. I hate everything in me already. I hate myself. Who cares about health? If I could die from this—I would!

Hmm... Now-now, that's not something I should say or plan to do.

Life is not only about love.

It's about how to survive the whole thing…

But…

Why do I have to fall in love with someone who probably will never know about this feeling?

Then why do I have to act so tough in front of her?

Is it all just because I don't want her to laugh at me?

Or maybe, it's because I'm too scared to lose her because she might not favor a person like me?

How much trouble I've caused for her?

Perhaps, the whole idea of being idols back then never amused her either.

I was so selfish about it.

And I was so…

I…

I don't know anymore.

I might be the last person she wants to be in love with.

Maybe...

Back in those days,

She was trying so hard to enjoy everything for me.

I made her cry in that day before she joined µ's.

She might just be trying to be a good friend for me.

I keep telling her that I know what she feels. The truth is I'm just guessing her feelings because that is what I feel, and she doesn't want me to be ashamed about it, so she pretended that I was right.

I'm a person who guesses too much.

I don't know everything.

But I act like I know everything.

Ah— I'm thinking too much again.

I should,

Just…

Get myself to stop thinking about it.

And focus on waiting for Ericchi to come out from her classroom, looks like they're in a very serious lesson today. Ericchi, looks like she can focus in the lesson.

Well, when she is not?

She is that kind of person who can split problems and business so easily.

It's like she can act with her logic and put aside all feelings. I wish I can be like her, so that I could stop myself from being this stupid.

After the next few minutes,

Ericchi was finally done with her class.

She walks out so calmly.

To think about it, almost all of her classmates look charming and somewhat mature. Is this how fashion people always look like?

They also have a decent style of clothing—which is amazing.

As Ericchi approached me,

She seemed to look somewhat tired.

Though by the time her beautiful eyes met with mine, she smiled at me warmly and said,

"Do you want to have a parfait today?"

"Sure…." I replied—with a forced smile.

I hope, those parfaits will get our mood back up.

* * *

 

The parfait shop,

Today is not much different than the other days when we are here. We always love spending time here. There's a lot of varieties and probably also a lot of things to look at.

I always love the way we sit together—she sat right in front of me and...

And…

And she gazes at me…..

Then…

She smiles at me…

And then…

"Nozomi…" she called me with her gentle voice.

"Yes, Ericchi?" I smiled back at her,

Her face somewhat changed slightly as I responded to her. Did I sound a little too flirty?

"W-What do you want to order today?" she asked me, a slight pink blush colored her face. What's the meaning of that, I wonder? Is it an affection? Or she was just embarrassed about what happened before?

"Mmm… as always, anything works as long it's not caramel." I replied.

"Then, you probably will like this 1000% Chocolate Love…." She said.

Yup—I would like it if you can love me like how you love Chocolate for 1000%! Ah, Ericchi! Why do you have to be so beautiful! Those nervous eyes of yours, I want to stares at them all day.

But, why are you so nervous again?

Did that girl who just kissed you evade your mind?

I can't allow that to happen.

I have to...

Somehow... remove that girl away from your mind.

After she ordered the parfaits for both of us,

I tried to start a conversation, but…

"So! Nozomi! How was your class today?" she asked.

"Not bad— It's a little less boring than what I expected to be."

Because my mind kept getting distracted and I spend my time in daydream.

"T-That's good! Ahaha… I've been distracted today too… So I had to keep asking the lecturer to repeat a few lessons. Gladly my classmates didn't mind— they seem to be very passionate about their lessons too." she replied, her eyes somewhat kept looking a another way.

Hmm…

That random girl really is within your mind…

"Ahh—for Ericchi to be distracted, that's very unlikely!" I said teasingly at her.

"W-Well, it happens!" she replied—still with those nervous eyes of hers battling to not look at me.

This sound like a very serious problem. A very-very serious problem.

You're not... falling for her, right?

"A-Anyway! What are you studying again?" she asked me so nervously.

"Media and Photography Major." I replied, 

"Oh—that, sounds good!" she smiled awkwardly.

That kind of face is hurting me, Ericchi.

I wish... you were better at acting.

I wish... you could act like nothing happened this morning.

I wish... you can stop thinking about that disgusting girl.

I wish... you are thinking about me.

"W-what is it exactly about?" she asked again.

"Mostly about what we need or can do in a media and also about how we can work with the photography itself."

"Ah! That's… that's nice! So it's something like creative advertising but mostly focused on using photography technique?"

"Not quite. There are a lot of things that we can do with photography, that's why we're learning about it. Advertisement is just one of the most popular place for photography to be used, but that's not all."

"Ah, Alright. Then I guess that's a really great major. I hope you can get through it." she replied again—her face seems to be still flustered and nervous.

The thing I might not be able to get through at the moment is where you get all so flustered from being kissed by a random person.

I love how you look when you're flustered.

But doesn't mean I will like it when you get that feeling from someone else.

I love how you can fall in love with someone,

but I'm the only person who can make you fall in love.

I love how your eyes filled with lies,

but I only want you to lie about how you're not attracted to me. 

I want to be your reason to be flustered.

I really want to be the only person you look at.

I want you to obsess over me.

I really wish to have your heart for myself.

But I can't...

I can't possibly let you see this side of me.

"There now, Ericchi, are you still flustered by today's incident?" I asked her teasingly.

"W-wh-what? No! W-Why would I?!" she denied.

Liar.

"You've been looking so flustered, and you're distracted because of that incident, right?" I smiled mischievously at her—and again, she made that panicked expression which keeps hurting me more and more. Why do I keep this up?

"No! Sheesh! She is no one to be bothered with!" she replied.

"Hmmm… But you're so flustered right now. You don't even need a mind-reader to see that!"

She bit her lips,

"Ericchi, could you be…?" I leaned closer to her, she smirked wryly,

"Do you swing that way with—?" I whispered the question playfully.

She lifted her eyebrow and recoiled further from me,

"No! Sheesh! I don't swing that way!" she said clearly to me.

Ah…

No…

I've done it…

This is my fault, isn't it?

This is my fault for hearing this heart shattering sentence out of her.

I faked my laugh at her,

"Don't sweat over it! I was joking, Ericchi!" I said. She only replied with a pout on her face.

I think I'm about to cry.

I hope I can hold it in until then.

Please be strong, me...


	6. (Eli) I Have Always Been in Love With You.

Today's parfait is a little strange.

The taste used to be so delicious and addictive. Now it just tasted sweet and nothing else.

Maybe it's not about the parfait.

It's more like about us. There's something in me that made me feel extremely guilty of myself. I was too focused on recoiling her tease—and I lied to myself by telling her that I don't swing that way.

In fact,

I might be so close to the time where I can confess to her.

Now that I've announced that I don't swing that way,

I will never be able to advance with her.

How stupid.

At least I know how she react.

She just laughed at me for that.

Now I don't know what to feel.

Perhaps it's better if I could focus on the _bitter_ sweet sensation of the chocolate parfait instead of what I feel. There are chocolate wafers as well here—hmm… tasty.

Urgh… no…

I can't…

I can't change my mood this way.

This day has been too... terrible. Not because today is the first day of classes, but…

Sigh…

Why did that girl have to kiss me.

I feel itchy all over my cheek.

I should go and take a bath after all this. I'll take it a hundred time if possible.

Thank god I was able to take over her camera's memory-card and re-format it to delete all the pictures she has in there.

But… ah... I hate being surrounded by any types of stalker and creepers. Not to talk about the idol thing that I got through during high-school. It was really fun, thanks to Nozomi for introducing that to me, I feel more alive ever since then. I probably would have stayed as an ice cube if she didn't drag me there.

Yep, I am who I am because of my goddess.

I guess I don't mind staying in this painful-friend-zone as long as I can be with her. I don't mind if she fell in love with another and I don't mind if…

No…

I can't imagine her to fall for another and be married with another…

But what can I do?

I've locked myself in this zone.

And…

All the teasing about if I swing that way or not…

It's kind of telling me that she doesn't swing that way….

Well... she is a shrine maiden after all; she probably will hold the culture value dearly.

I was trying so hard to not make her tease me about this, I knew she would tease me this way!

But…

I don't want to force myself on her.

I want to keep her happy.

And to keep her happy is to let her pick her own choice and give her the support she needs, right?

I mean, as long as it's not going astray.

Just like what I'm trying to do to her.

Hmm…

I guess it's a good thing that I somehow locked myself here.

Ah well.

Anyhow,

We just finished our parfaits. She stretched herself left to right, then she took a deep breath and look at me with her sparkling emerald eyes. I swear, the sunset makes her eyes appear to be much more shinier than usual. Such a beauty!

"Ahhhh—I'm so tired today!" she said.

"Then, I guess we're going home soon?" I asked.

"Yup, let's go home! Are you still living with Alisa?" her cheerful voice sounded a little deeper than her usual.

"No—I moved to my own apartment. It's pretty far from here." I replied.

"Ah—ok!"

"How about you? Still saying in the same apartment?"

"Nope, I moved too, but—I won't tell you where it is! It should be pretty close from here if I take a shortcut!"

"Nice!" I replied.

She smiled at me faintly—and a little strangely. Is there something else that inside her mind right now?

I'm very sure there's something wrong with her expression just now. Is she sad that we have to be apart for today?

"Let's go, Ericchi!" she said in a friendly manner before she stood up and walked to the door.

I decided to follow her, and then we walked together for a while—and quietly.

Somehow, she looks like she is about to cry, her face is all red and …

Hmmm…

Something is definitely wrong here.

"Nozomi…" I called her,

"Yes?" she replied—with a smile that doesn't feel natural.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine! I'm just too tired today…! I haven't got enough sleep yesterday!" She replied.

Really?

I really don't think that's the case.

She smiled at me faintly,

"Maybe I should hurry up and go home." she said.

"Then I will—…"

"Bye!" she cuts in before I could finish my words, she ran away from me at the second after.

Wait…

Why did she run away if she said that she is tired?!

Won't that make her feel more tired?

No-no,

That's not the point here.

Come on, Elichika! Think of her reason with your clever brain!

Hmm...

Aaahhh!!

She must be hiding something from me!!

I'm not going to let that go!

I decided to run after her,

Its really hard because she is quick and lucky. I got delayed by a few traffic lights while she could run accurately in time.

You know who can defeat a hard worker? A lucky person.

That's why Nozomi will always be above me.

But in this case, if I couldn't reach her, then I'm not trying hard enough.

She is hiding something from me,

And I decided to not let that go.

I want to know what caused her to cry all so sudden, I swear I saw her smiling and joking a while back.

Did something hurt her?

I mean…

Thinking about it,

Did I accidentally give her caramel?

No… don't think so!

Did I accidentally step on her foot?

No way. She probably will just step back on my foot—twice!

Why would someone act that way if it's all just about a foot being stepped on?

This started to feel like the romance drama that I watched on Television or Cinema…

Hmmm…

Did Nozomi get hurt because of love?

But what topic we—oh…

Wait….

Does that mean-she…?

* * *

 

I tried to go through many paths to find her,

It was pretty hard because there are a lot of ways to try out!

Fortunately, my eyes sighted a hint of someone's presence on the ground.

Hmm…

Someone just fell here.

I totally can see the scrap of snow on the path and a few signs of freshly made markings on the ground.

I decided to carefully follow the footprints, leading all the way to the playground.

No one actually plays here in the winter and not around work hour either.

After a few sight seeing, 

I found my Goddess.

My Goddess that just slipped and fell on the slippery road…

Silly Goddess…

I decided to approach her carefully, she might have not realized it because she is too busy crying on her own as she sat on the swing.

"Nozomi…" I called her gently.

She paused for a moment, I saw her wiping her own tears with her fluffy looking fur coat.

"Ericchi…?" she turned around,

She is definitely crying.

"Did you cry because I told you that I don't swing that way?" I asked.

She evaded my gaze,

"Why would I? That's your choice, not mine. You cannot like someone you don't like, and I cried because I fell—by the way. Nothing to do with you…!" she replied.

"So, you think, it's more embarrassing to tell me the truth about what's inside your mind than the truth that you are actually the one who just fell down on the street?"

"No one is making lies here, I'm telling the truth!" she said.

"Fine." I replied.

"You should go home, you said your apartment is pretty far from here, right?"

I kept quiet about that.

"You'll be getting there late and you'll be tired. You won't have enough energy for tomorrow, there's a better future waiting for you, right?" she said again as she turned her sight away from me.

I still kept my mouth shut before I started to walk to the pile of snow nearby. She seems to not want to see me as I move. Did she think I left?

Well... nope.

I'm just going to build a snowman!

Right in front of her.

I rolled the small snowball into a big snowball carefully.

The first ball made her looks somewhat flustered.

Though at least now she's paying attention to me.

Or to my snowman.

Well...

Next, I made three smaller snowballs.

Placed two on top of the first one and one above the two…

Then I started to make a few shapes.

I'm not so good at this, but I think I can sculpt something here—killing the time until she is willing to comment on my masterpiece.

"Ericchi… why did you place two balls on the body part?" she finally asked,

I remain quiet as tried to finish these… majestic details.

I can feel her curiously trying to peek in, though I guess she just can't move from her place.

Did she hurt her legs as she fell? I should check it out later, after she gets the point here.

After a while, I managed to finish the masterpiece. I let her take a good look at it.

"Check this out, Nozomi!" I said.

I can see her chuckling—and now it is an honest chuckle.

"Sheesh, Ericchi, this is a playground for kids, you shouldn't sculpt a snowman with big breast, especially if you add the nipple details too." She said.

"But I like it, honest!" I said as I brushed my hand on the breast of the snowman.

"I really like women and I lied because I thought you would laugh at me if I admitted it."

"But, Ericchi, that's a snowman, not a woman!"

"Well, I would touch you if I could!" I replied.

She seemed slightly surprised from my statement,

"I really want to have you, Nozomi. I have been in love with you." I stated clearly.

"I was really scared of you rejecting me, we may ruin our friendship because of it. So I kept quiet." I continued.

She remained quiet for a moment, then she nodded,

"That's what I think too, Ericchi! Except… I…" she paused for a moment,

"I want to kiss you too… and… most importantly… I want a picture of you and I!"

Funny…

I thought I'm the only one who wanted such things.

"When I saw that girl getting to do that first, I was so jealous. It hurt me that I couldn't be so bold like that! It's depressing, and the fact that you were so flustered..."

"I was only flustered about how to make a topic, because I didn't want you to tease me." I replied immediately.

"Because it hurts me when you shame me for who I truly am."

"I wasn't trying to do that. Sorry, I never thought you'll see it that way." She replied with a somewhat sad and guilty face.

Now-now, that's adorable!

"Don't worry about it." I said as I approached her.

"At least, I won't be worried if you tease me that way again, because from now on…" I placed both of my hands on her shoulder,

"You are my girlfriend. You wouldn't tease your girlfriend for being all over you, right?" then I kissed her gently right on her lips.


	7. (Nozomi) My Darling!

Returning to an apartment has never been as warm and as exciting as this,

Ericchi carried me like I was her bride—can you believe that?

I can't believe I slipped there too, that was so embarrassing. I'm lucky there were no children playing around the playground this afternoon, else I won't have any face to show in that path again—and that's like the only shortcut to my apartment.

But on the good side of that event, I could feel Ericchi's touch and...

hmm...

Such power!

She will be good in bed, really-really good.

Will she really?

I mean—with all this stamina?

She probably can last more than an hour... probably.

I never tried so I wouldn't know!

"Hnnnggrghh… N… Nozomi…." she called me,

"Yes, Ericchi, my darling?"

"W-Where… is… your apartment…?" She asked.

"It's just right there… just walk along the path, Ericchi. Careful with the stairs though."

"A... Alright…." she replied as she kept moving in to the apartment.

I think a few people are looking at us.

Ahhh—they must be so jealous!

Ericchi is so handsome, so strong, and so gentle, I want to feel more of her!

I hugged her tight as she keeps moving through the hallway.

"N-Nozomi… have we arrived yet?" she asked.

"Fifth floor, Ericchi… fifth floor…."

"Urgh… Alright…."

She kept moving towards the fifth floor—with me in her arms! Can you imagine that? Plus my belongings and her belongings too. It's too bad that I didn't bring my camera and tripod. Could really use a picture right now. A picture of me, being carried by my dear Ericchi! Ah I want this to last even longer! Lucky me, she is actually using the stairs instead of the lift in the apartment lobby. I hope she didn't know about that. Please, never know about that. I want you to carry me like this longer! 

Then as we arrived at the fifth floor, with her panting heavily. Hmmm... such a sexy noise. Her deep voice is too good for my ears.

"R-18, Ericchi. R-18." I said.

"A… Ah…Alright, we should be close then." She said as she continued walking.

Then she stopped right in front of my room to before she set me down.

"Here we are, R-18!"

I wonder how she knew where R-18 was?"

Either way,

She helped me to enter my room, and then she placed me on my bed.

And then… and then… we kissed again!

Hmm… she is still breathing heavily.

Her breath smells so good.

I could last really long in kisses this way.

"Alright, That's it for today! Nozomi, I'm going back to my room." She said as she walked out of my room.

"Bye… Ericchi…" I said.

Ahh… The hero of today. I really feel like a Goddess when she does everything for me. Am I heavy? Hope not!

But…

Really…

My heart feels like it's filled with a thousand flowers or something.

I can live with her beauty.

I can breath with her scent.

Everything is just.

Too beautiful.

It feels a little lonely when I can hear her closing the door.

Oh—how I wish her to return in no time.

Please come back to me, Ericchi!

Ahhh! The door opened again! Then I heard someone running towards me.

Is that her?

Must be her!

"N-N-Nozomi!" She shouted my name. It felt like an echo to my heart—what a beautiful voice! I wish I could record it and repeat it over and over… And…Ohhhh—I can imagine myself listening to that voice as she touches me… Will she touch me? I want to be touched by my dear!

Just look at those tentative hands as she held the door—and that hair of hers that flew as she ran in.

It feels like the air has turned pink and the time slows down!

Come—Come to me! Let us both enjoy the secret garden together! The secret rendezvous!

I belong to you! My girlfriend! I am all yours! Please love me!

"Yes… Darling?" I replied with my biggest and sweetest smile I could make.

"W-W-W-We are neighbors!"


	8. (Eli) My Sweet Honey!

Today was a pretty long day,

Ever since we figured out that we are neighbors, we decided to move in together and used the other room as our storage. Nozomi has a lot of things to keep. From her tools for photography to her photo materials. I have a lot of textiles to keep too for my study, also a few mannequins to help me with styling. Then sometime one of us uses the bathroom there if the other is using the bathroom in our main room.

Well, when is only about bath,

Nozomi often drags me in with her and we take a bath together.

Ah! Living as lovers surely has a precious moment like that. Most of the time though, Nozomi is too lazy to take a bath and when she gets into those days where deadlines for her study comes up, she will just, not take a bath for like three or four days.

I will blame her for procrastinating. She spends most of her time looking at whatever she is looking at, then I totally can hear her humming a random song as she did so. Most of them are our own songs though, like Snow Halation or Heartbeat **→** if she feel like rocking her own head and spin around the room randomly. Nozomi is such a weirdo, I love her!

The funniest moment is where she totally regrets spending her time for that as she remembers she no longer can copy my homework. She will start to be panic and begs me to help her out.

That's why,

I'm helping her with her homework tonight.

"Are you done with the base concept?" I asked as I saw her day dreaming.

"Oh—yeah, I… I just need to write it down!" she replied somewhat nervously.

"Alright, then go on write it down, honey." I said.

"Ok!" she replied cheerfully before she started to write them down.

Meanwhile, I took my phone and took a look at my page. I posted a few pictures lately. My favorite is still the one where I took a picture of myself and Nozomi, smiling at the camera as we got so close with each other. The sky looked somewhat nice that day.

Nozomi told me to post the one where she kissed my neck—but I said, I can't because that will be too lewd for the public. She also looked very greedy there.

It's not that I don't like it, but, wouldn't that make more trouble later? I bet Alisa will also think that way if she saw that. She already became hyper when I announced that I started dating Nozomi.

Some of the people seem to hate that fact, but who cares. No one lives from other's words; we can always ignore those who're trying so hard to spread hate. Let's just think that as their way of expressing their jealousy. Besides, no matter how many positive words I will try to tell them, they will always reverse them into something negative so that they can always have an excuse to make others hate me and love them instead.

As I thought to try and take a look at the comments, Nozomi called up to me,

"Ericchi!" her cute voice said my name.

"Yes?"

"What about this?" she handed me her paperwork.

Hmm… this is…

Well…

This is a mess. A really big one.

"Nozomi, when I asked you about the base concept, I was hoping that you would write them down in details."

"But, that's in detail!" she replied.

"No, this is not in _details_. If you are trying to make something for a business, you will have to at least make a whole plan for it. You need to write down Customer Segment, Value Proposition, Channel, Customer Relationship, Key Partner, Key resources, Key Activity, Cost Structure, and lastly the Revenue Streams!" I said.

"But, I don't want to write such kind of details. Can't we just take good picture and get ten Harasho?"

"No! You can't get my ten Harasho if you don't write that down! You are told to make a sample of a business with your photography skill, right?"

"Well, they're not teaching me about anything yet, so I can always make up whatever and expect them to teach me later, right?"

"That's not right! You need to advance quicker than everyone else! This is no longer high-school or anything like that, ok? We need to start thinking like an adult!"

"Well, I like to think like an adult." she replied, I could see a hint of smile in her face.

No.

I'm not going to let her take my attention away.

"Yep, that's why, you need to write them down!" I said as I gave her another piece of blank paper.

"But, what if I just want to marry you in my future?" she asked me with her flirty smile.

No.

I can't, give in.

I must, resist that!

Ah, I know!

"Yep! I'm going to marry you, but you know we will have an expensive wedding! I will work for that and you should too!"

"Aaah!" she raised her eyebrow.

"Remember that there is limited amount of money around the market, so you need to somehow make people want to buy your product instead of buying the other's product. Always remember that you're not the only one who can make things."

"I see!" She seems to look more enthusiastic about this now.

"Now, first, you need to decide your target market, or let's say that as the Customer Segment."

"I'm going for adult!" she said.

"Alright, why are you going for the adult?" I asked.

"Because, adults actually spend their money!"

"Well, teens also spend their money for something, except they might still be using their parent's money." I replied.

"Parents are adults, so I rather target them directly than to have to go through teenagers!"

"Hmm… Alright, I didn't know your true concept yet so let's just put that discussion aside for now. The next thing is Value Proposition, which means, you have to tell me why your product is special."

"Because, it has naked women in it!"

I swear…

I swear I want to pinch her so hard!!

The only thing I can do right now is to press my palm on my own face.

Just...

What product is she making, damn it.

Urgh… I...

Have to stay serious!

"Alright... then what else are you going to offer?" I asked.

"Hmm, sparkling skin! Everyone loves sparkling skin!"

"Well, if you say that, you need to do research about it. Like, how can you say that everyone loves sparkling skin?"

"Well, that's what every same kind of advertisement adds."

"But that also means your product is not special." I said.

"Ah… right!" she replied as she started to think about it.

I waited for her to make another attempt to answer,

Then after a few minutes, she raises her head,

"Oh! Then! Let's just add Ericchi in it! My product will certainly win the market!"

I feel like smacking her now.

"N-Noooozooooomiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

* * *

 

The night is finally over,

And this early morning, well. I feel like it will still be too dark for me to move or open my eyes. But anyhow, I'm glad that I managed to make her finish her homework. Turns out she wanted to make a hot spring advertisement. Well, she doesn't have to actually make the business happen, but she will have to take an actual picture of the hot spring she is trying to advertise. I will have to accompany her going there later after she gets the permission letter from the university.

Ah…

She was really messing with me.

Well,

I love that though!

I really love the way she makes me feel so special.

She was such a big flirt.

And the idea of sleeping together in one bed?

Well… that certainly is her idea.

Not that I didn't enjoy it.

I love cuddling with her too.

Really, who wouldn't like a sweet honey like her?

I could feel her hand traveling through my body.

Slowly rise up to my shoulder,

Then her knee which just passed across my thigh.

And…

Hmm… her natural scent, so lovely.

hmm…?!

What is this?

I tried to open my eyes…

And I swear…

I swear I'm about to die….

I can see a woman crawling up to me with all of her dark hair down covering her face…

I can't see her eyes, but I could see the reflection and her cold breath brushing on my skin...

And then she whispered to me with her slow and deep voice,

"My… Darling…"

She brushes her cold hands to my cheek.

"Would you like to get a breakfast?"

This...

This is a nightmare, right?

I don't remember myself sleeping with a ghost…

Nozomi… save me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, well, not so much change from the first version, isn't it? I just try to take away all the unnecessary ellipsis, fixing some words and adding a few minor details. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> There will be updated version of Secret Romance, The Fool's Journey, Atelier Kotori, and the others too! Thank you for all of your enthusiasm from all these years of me writing Love Live Fan Fiction! I love you all!


End file.
